Cozinhando com Gaarachan e Leesan!
by FeH-Chan
Summary: Gaara foge de seus compromissos como Kazekage e acaba se deparando com desastres culinários! [Oneshot][um pouquinho Shonen ai n.n']


**Cozinhando com Gaara-chan e Lee-san!**

Era mais um dia de festivais em Konoha onde Suna havia sido convidada. Cansado de tudo aquilo, o jovem Kazekage fugia de todos a sua volta e buscava um lugar silencio para descansar.

Rondando por todo o lugar, só encontrou uma sala que parecia silenciosa. Pé por pé, ele entra no local, era a cozinha, estava bem calma, provavelmente tudo já havia sido preparado adiantado. Ele se senta em uma cadeira ao lado do balcão, pega um livro que estava jogado por ali e começa a lê-lo.

Estava um silencio mortal, só se ouvia alguns poucos sons vindos da rua.

Aí o fogão explodio.

E Gaara despencou da cadeira.

- Esqueci o fogo ligado! – Um dos ninjas de Konoha sai da dispensa, completamente imundo da cabeça aos pés com algo que parecia ser ingredientes.

- Lee...?

- Kazekage-sama! Você está bem? – Lee o ajuda a levantar. – Por que está aqui? Deseja alguma coisa?

- Não. Já estou de saída, só estava caminhando um pouco.

- Ok!

Gaara vai até a porta, um pouco decepcionado por não ter conseguido descansar, mas quando vê, tinha alguns Jounins logo na porta e buscando por ele.

Lee ou Festa Ridícula?

Lee, Festa, Lee, Festa, Lee, Festa, Lee, Festa...

- A Tsunade-sama está preocupadíssima! Daqui a poko ela vai começar a jogas os moveis pela janela. – Um dos ninjas comenta.

- Sem falar nos documentos que eles tem que tratar. – Complementa o outro.

Documentos? Tudo menos documentos! As vezes parecia que os Kages só serviam pra assinar milhares de papeladas inúteis que nem ao menos se prestavam a ler.

- Kazekage-sama, não vai para o festival? – Lee estava usando um segundo fogão que tinha naquela imensa cozinha.

- Aquilo está muito chato. – Pega o livro no chão e se senta na mesma cadeira. – Porque você está todo sujo?

- Tsunade-sama me pediu para preparar alguns biscoitos, não sei bem porque, acho que ela quer agradar alguém importante.

Gaara fica mais interessado.

- Biscoitos de que?

- Chocolate.

O Kazekage se interessa ainda mais.

- Você gosta?

- Não! – Ele fica vermelho e esconde o rosto no livro, então volta a lê-lo.

Lee estranha. Ele parecia interessado segundos atrás. Ele volta a mexer nas gavetas, estava procurando algo.

- Ei... Kazekage-sama, este é o livro de receitas?

- Aham.

- Poderia me dizer como se preparam os biscoitos?

- Aham.

- O que precisa?

- Açúcar. – Gaara dita, enquanto Lee pega os ingredientes. – Tempero.

- Tempero... Ok! O que mais?

- Tudo que há de bom a gosto.

- Que? Deve ser o chocolate... O que mais?

- Elemento 'X'.

- Elemento 'X'?

- É.

- Posso ver o livro?

- Pode. – Gaara entrega-o para Lee.

- Kazekage-sama... – O ruivo apenas o olha. – Isso é... – Lee estava com um pouco de receio em falar. – É um mangá... Você estava lendo "As Meninas Super Poderosas"?

- Estava.

- Mas e o livro de receitas?

- O que tem ele?

- Deixa para lá...

Lee devolve o livro para o Kazekage. E começa a vasculhar toda a cozinha.

- Achei!

Lee pega o livro e prepara tudo conforme o que dizia, um momento ou outro o Kazekage abaixava o livro, dava uma espiada, mas voltava a ler antes que Lee percebesse. O moreno termina de preparar e coloca no forno.

- Vou tomar um banho e volto logo, ta?

- Aham. – Responde sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Assim que Gaara tem certeza de que Lee já havia saído, vai para frente do forno, encara por um tempo. Olha para os lados. Não tinha ninguém. Ele abre o forno e pega um biscoito e come, logo ele volta para a sua cadeira e finge que nada tinha acontecido.

Alguns minutos depois Lee volta, já vestido e com o cabelo molhado. A primeira coisa que ele percebe é o fogão apitando e tremendo.

A primeira reação dele é se por à frente de Gaara, quase que encima dele. E o fogão explode de novo, sujando tudo, menos o Kazekage, de fuligem.

- Kazekage-sama, você está bem?

-... – Gaara preferiu nem responder, vendo que a distancia entre seus narizes era de menos de um centímetro.

- Lee-san... – Moegi entra na cozinha. – Tsunade-sama me pediu para trazer mais ingre... gre... di... di... di... di...

Visão da Moegi: Cozinha imunda, Lee praticamente encima de Gaara e seus rostos a centímetros de distancia.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! ERO-LEE!!!

- Moegi, você entendeu errado! – Lee tenta impedir, mas ela já havia ido.- O que vai acontecer agora? – Lee se encolhe em um cantinho e fica desenhando no chão. – O que as pessoas vão pensar de mim...?

- Lee. – O moreno olha o ruivo com cara de "cachorrinho abandonado". – Vá se trocar, eu cuido da comida.

-...

- Porque está me olhando com esta cara?

- Você sabe cozinhar?

- Vai logo!

- Ha-hai! – Lee sai correndo em seguida.

Alguns minutos depois ele volta, com a terceira roupa desde que entrou naquela bendita cozinha e com a toalha na cabeça, secando o cabelo. E comprova a sua teoria: Gaara adorava biscoitos.

Quando entrou no local, ele os estava devorando.

- AHA! – Lee grita e aponta, animado.

Gaara apenas o olha, com o rosto corado e um biscoito na boca.

- Eu sabia que você gostava! – Ele continua apontando animado.

O Kazekage o ignora e volta a comer. Lee fica sem reação olhando o Kazekage devorar todos os biscoitos.

Gaara para por uns instantes e fica olhando pasmo para o prato.

- O que foi?

Gaara mostra o prato vazio para Lee. Serio novamente.

- Acabou.

Lee capota. Mas logo se levanta com um galo na cabeça.

- Nós podemos preparar mais... – Lee fala, meio sem jeito.

Não muito longe dali, Moegi corre para uma das Kunoichis que mais admirava.

- Temari-san!!! TEMARI-SAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!

- O que foi Moegi? – A loira estava conversando com algumas kunoichis de Konoha.

- Vem comigo!

- Que? – Temari é puxada por Moegi. – O que foi Moegi?

- Lee e o Kazekage... Eles... Eu... Eu fui levar uns ingredientes para os biscoitos e eles estavam... Juntos... Juntos demais!

Temari faz uma expressão aterrorizante, e começa a pensar enquanto Moegi a levava.

- "Como Lee descobriu essa mania de meu irmão? Só eu sei dela... Não! Por biscoitos o Gaara pode... Eles podem...! Aquele pervertido... Gaara eu estou indo!"

- Chegamos.

As duas param na frente da porta da cozinha. Temari fica a encarando, cerra os punhos, tentando conter a raiva e ao mesmo tempo juntar coragem.

- Moegi, melhor você não ver isso.

- Ta. – Moegi se vira e fecha os olhos.

Junta todas as suas forças e abre a porta, praticamente a derrubando. E finalmente vê o que estava acontecendo. Pobre irmão...

Visão da Temari: Gaara caído no chão com um pedaço de biscoito na boca e Lee acima dele com o que parecia ser o outro pedaço do mesmo biscoito.

- Gaara-sama... Você não pode... – Temari não sabia o que falar, ela era a irmã mais velha, mas ele era o Kazekage, e ele já era crescidinho também. Mas ela era 'A Irmã Mais Velha'.

- Está dando ordens ao Kazekage? – Gaara nem se mexe, enquanto Lee estava imóvel de vergonha.

Temari coloca a mão na boca e arregala seus olhos azuis, vendo a cena que lhe marcaria por toda a vida. Ela nunca mais olhararia para o irmão de forma igual.

- Gaara... Não...

O Kazekage se irrita com o atrevimento da irmã, e para deixá-la ainda mais apavorava segura a toalha de Lee que agora envolvia o seu pescoço e puxa para si, dando um beijo desentupidor de pia.

- Temari-san, está tudo bem? – Moegi estranha o silêncio e vai ver.

As duas ficam encarando a cena por alguns segundos, até que Temari pega Moegi e sai do local, fechando a porta.

As duas ficam escoradas na parede do lado oposto da porta, encarando a mesma.

- Temari-san... O que foi aquilo?

- Uma relação homossexual entre um passivo e um ativo.

- Ah... – Ela fica em silencio por alguns segundos. – Era para eu ter achado tão fofo?

Temari a olha aterrorizada novamente, depois abaixa a cabeça e encara o chão um pouco. E começa a cochichar:

- Meu próprio irmão...

- Temari-san...?

Temari a olha com os olhos cheio de lagrimas de alegria.

- É fofo não é?!

- É!

E um grito fez-se por toda a Konoha:

- MOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

* * *

**Primeiro**: Não me perguntem o q é '**MOE'!** No anime '_Ouran High School Host Club_' sempre que acontecia alguma cena de yaoi as garotas gritavam 'MOEEEEEEEEE'!  
E achei que combinava colocar aqui xD  
Se alguém souber, por favor, me fale. xD 

**Segundo**: Temari fã de yaoi é lindo! \o/

**Terceiro**: Gaara fã de biscoitos eu tirei de muitas imagens que eu vi dele, agora quem inventou isso eu não sei, mas parabens! x)

Nee... escrevi essa fic em dois dias º¬º  
Nem era para ter Yaoi, mas acabou saindo um pouquinho XD  
(Inner: Viciada ¬¬)  
Tudo culpa do orgulho do Gaara! Ò.Ó

VIVA O ORGULHO DO GAARA!!!!!!!!! xD  
(Inner: VIVA O ORGULHO DO GAARA!!!)

Gostaram?  
REVIEW!

Odiaram?  
REVIEW!

Fã de yaoi?  
REVIEW!

Ta uma m----?  
Sim eu sei, mas mande uma review... --"

**_Campanha_**: Insentive mais historias: Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D


End file.
